Maltraite moi
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: POV Sherlock, Moriarty vient de s'emparer des Bijoux de la couronne... et que se passe-t-il si Sherlock le prends la main dans le sac? /!\ Rating M pour lemon


**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, je me lance, mon premier lemon (publié... ^^''), j'espere que ça vous plaira... **

**Disclamer : Les perso sont à Moffat et Gatiss (qui je trouve, ressemble un peu a un mélange pingouin/requin...xD) inspirés des récit de Conan Doyle ! **

**Rating : M, parce que lemon (léger... mais lemon tout de même)**

**Note de moi : Merci Anja-chann pour la correction ! que ferais-je sans toi? (Et bah, des fic avec des fautes d'orthographe... :3)**

**Note de moi (Yeah, I will be back !) : Hey Anja ! En fait, notre ''cri de guerre'' et bah c'est :_ Attack Slaver's Tsunami... _**

**Note de moi (Hey, jamais 2 sans 3) : ''Et vous Docteur, avez vous une chambre'', deuxième chapitre en ligne et ... Ho my fucking god ! Attack Slaver's Tsunami ! *3***

**°0OoO0°**

La vitre était censée être l'une des plus résistantes du Royaume-Uni, mais c'était sans compter sur le plus grand criminel du siècle, j'ai nommé Jim Moriarty. Les joyaux de la couronne... Tout britannique digne de ce nom n'aurait jamais songé les voler, ni même oser les toucher... Mais celui-ci n'est pas comme tous les britanniques, il est beaucoup plus...incroyable. Et si les gens du métier tremblent en entendant son nom, si ses victimes sont incapables de le prononcer, un seul homme, dans tous le royaume, ose lui tenir tête et entrer dans son jeu... Car cet homme n'est pas non plus comme les autres, cet homme possède une obsession malsaine pour le rebelle, cet homme, au physique d'Ange, est attiré par le démon, cet homme est le plus grand détective, cet homme c'est moi : Sherlock Holmes.

Lui... je le hais... Rien ne lui résiste, même pas moi. Il était là, sur le trône de sa majesté, la couronne fièrement dressée sur le haut de son crâne, le sceptre dans la main... Et moi, là, les mains dans les poches... La police ? Je leur ai fait croire à un canular de grande envergure... A ce moment précis, c'est juste lui et moi.

« Sherlock... j'ai failli attendre, me dit-il, de sa voix grave beaucoup trop traînante pour me laisser indifférent.

-Et je suis là, seul, avec toi, sans police, ni témoin, personne..., finis-je de dire dans un souffle que je me voulais dangereux.

-Personne ? Et que penses-tu de ma couronne, honey ?

-Elle te donne l'air... Puissant, répondis-je, essayant de garder mon calme et de ne pas lui sauter dessus comme une bête.

-Ho que oui je suis puissant Mister Holmes, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer », et sur ces mots, il se lève et d'une démarche que je qualifierai de diaboliquement indécente, il se retrouva à mon niveau, et me déposa sa cape royale sur les épaules en me susurrant qu'il donnerait tout pour l'enlever, et enlever bien plus encore que ce simple bout de tissu. Tout mon sel-contrôle éclata à l'entente de cette voix si chaude qui ne parlait que pour moi.

« Moriarty, tu as volé les bijoux de la couronne, tu dois être..., je soupir, puni.

-Mais je n'attends que ça, que tu me punisses... Alors vas-y, punis-moi !

La bosse de mon pantalon devenait gênante, que ce satané beau gosse pouvait me faire de l'effet ! C'est alors, en essayant le plus de cacher mon érection, que je lui pris les avant-bras, et vint le plaquer contre un mur de brique froide...qui ne le resterait pas longtemps.

« Tu as été un vilain garçon Jim...

-Tu n'es pas un ange non plus.

-Ne tutoies pas ton Maître.

-Pardon, punissez-moi pour cette outrage, rétorqua-t-il, toujours plaqué contre le mur, nos deux corps collés par le torse, et, ne pouvant plus attendre, je pris sa bouche dans un baiser rempli de passion, et d'un mouvement tellement féroce, qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de la lèvre de l'objet de mes désirs, et à ma grande surprise, il gémit suite à cette blessure, un gémissement rauque qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment vide de toute présence autre que nos deux corps en fusion.

-Faites-moi saigner, blessez-moi, maltraitez-moi maître !

-Sois patient...

Je lui retira son tee-shirt, et, ho mon dieu, que son torse me donnait envie, cette pâleur ne réclamait que ma bouche et le trajet de ma langue chaude, et je ne put m'empêcher de griffer cette partie de son corps à l'aide de mes ongles. Se dessinaient alors trois longues traces rougeâtres à la fin desquelles perlait une goutte de sang. Les gémissements de Jim se firent plus puissants, et il colla son érection à ma cuisse, et me glissa ces quelques mots :

« Prennez-moi Maître, là, tout de suite ! »

Cet ordre... je le retourna, embrassa sa colonne vertébrale, et je sentis les frissons le parcourir, et une chair de poule naissante sur tout son corps. Je chercha le bouton de son jean qui n'opposa aucune résistance, et enleva ce dernier !

« Jim...tu... me rends... fou... mais je ne veux pas te faire mal...

-Maître, c'est un ordre, un putain d'ordre... Sherlock... je veux te sentir t'enfoncer en moi... la chaleur de ton membre envahir mon corps... Prends-moi ! »

Cette voix, cet ordre... je veux sentir son corps autour de ma virilité... J'attrapai ses lèvres et d'un geste maîtrisé mais tellement sensuel, je l'allongeai, et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je léchai le sang qui avait un peu séché sur son torse, et descendis ma langue le long de son ventre, et trouvais une ligne de poils bruns qui indiquait la destination finale de ma bouche. Contre toute attente, celui qui se trouvait allongé au sol, dans un coup de hanche prémédité, bascula son corps sur le mien, et il se retrouva sur moi, ses cuisses de chaque coté de mon bassin, nos érections se frôlant à travers le tissu de mon pantalon et de son caleçon. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement... Il fit glisser mon pantalon sur mes chevilles, et embrassa mes cuisses, remontant lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, vers mon membre. Il sortit ce dernier, l'embrassa de toute sa longueur, donnant des coups de langue qui fit passer cet acte pour de la torture. Torture... Moi aussi je voulu jouer, je sortis la paire de menotte que je gardais toujours en dernier recours dans ma poche arrière gauche, et l'attachai à la seule chose près de nous : un tuyau.

« Sherlock ?

-Un commentaire peut-être ?

-Ho que non, j'adore ça... »

Il vola ma bouche, encore plus férocement que notre premier baiser, et me sortit une lame...

« Saigne-moi ! J'aime quand tu me fais du mal ! Traite-moi comme la pire des ordures !

-Je... ne peux pas te faire du mal...

-Fais-le ! »

Alors c'est avec une excitation quasi malsaine que je saisis la lame qu'il me tendait, et que je marquai sur son torse : '' I O U'', et je l'entendis gémir mon prénom, ce type était indécent...merveilleusement indécent.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, avec sa main gauche attachée, il enleva son propre boxer, et me redit ces quelques mots : ''Prends moi''. Sans que je puisse réagir, il s'empala sur moi, et dieu que ce contact était bon ! Ce corps qui se mouvait sur moi ferait passer la drogue la plus pure pour de la gnognotte.

Lui... son corps... ses gémissements, tout m'appartenait. Sous la puissance de ses coups de hanches, je me cambrai, laissai s'échapper un long râle de plaisir, je me déversai en lui, et il vint quelques secondes après moi.

Nous retombâmes sur le sol en pierre, Jim dans mes bras, nos souffles peinant à revenir à la normale.

« Sherlock... C'était...

-Chuuut Jim... Ecoute ce silence.

-Je saigne...

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu...

-Non... je saigne... du cœur...

-Jim ?

-J'aime que tu me traites comme un moins que rien, j'aime que tu me chasses, que tu me traques, que tu me pourchasses, mais où est l'amour que tu me portes dans tout cela ? Nul part...

-Jim...

-Tu me hais, tu me détestes, tu... »

Qu'il la ferme cet idiot ! Je déposai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, aucune férocité, aucun acte sauvage, juste un baiser, pur et chaste... et trois mots susurrés au coin de la bouche :

« Je t'aime...

-Sherlock... Je te déteste aussi »

**°0OoO0°**

**Voila... Roh, mais c'est qu'il est Maso notre 'tyty ! :3**

**Bon honnêtement : Qui n'a jamais fantasmer sur cet scène où Jim est sous la couronne ? Bon, okay, y'a peut être que moi... ou nous, mais avouer que ce type est... ''un appel à la débauche'' comme je me plait à dire ! **

**Bon, on se revoit bientôt ! :D**


End file.
